A Real Relaxing Evening
by Ficalicious
Summary: The next in the One Night Real Soon Series. Sookie is relaxing in the yard. And relaxation comes in all kinds of forms…


A Real Relaxing Evening

**The next in the One Night Real Soon Series. Sookie is relaxing in the yard. And relaxation comes in all kinds of forms…**

**Be warned that I am **_**literally **_**falling asleep as I write this. But I was determined to get it done and up so I hope that it is ok. It may not be. You be the judge. As always I greatly appreciate what you have to say. I am also taking requests. I love some of the ideas you guys come up with. So hit me with them!**

**Not mine. Never were. No money made. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review and give me some love! :P**

Perfect. That was the only way to describe it. The sun was shining, it wasn't too hot, and Sookie Stackhouse didn't have to go to work. She had the day off. And the night. To do with as she pleased. There was something thrilling, exciting and just a teeny bit lazy about that idea. Because all that Sookie Stackhouse planned on doing was making some iced tea and laying out in the yard on her banana lounge. She was going to catch some serious sun. Everyone had his or her vices and this was hers. She had plans to be browner than a glazed ham by sundown.

She'd managed to get the entire day and night off by swapping shifts with Arlene for the past week. The red head had been busy taking care of the kids, who were unwell, and Sookie had been more than happy to help her friend out. But it sure felt good calling in the favour in return.

Sookie wasted no time in setting the lounge up in the sunniest part of the yard. Putting the pitcher of iced tea beside the chair and a glass beside that, Sookie peeled her shirt over her head. Lying back on the banana lounge in her bikini top and bottoms, Sookie had a great view out into the woods. It was such a tranquil day. Perfect. She wondered what things might be creeping around in those woods. It was hard to keep those thoughts out of her mind. Especially after everything she had seen recently. And especially because she _knew _what could be out there.

Her mind strayed to pondering whether Sam was running around in his dog form but she knew how busy Merlotte's was these days so she figured she was pretty safe. She was still embarrassed about that night several weeks earlier when she'd been having one of _those _dreams about Eric. She didn't know how it had happened – one minute she'd been awake, the next she was having a full on dream-induced orgasm on the hood of her car. And Sam had _heard her! _She couldn't even look him in the eye without blushing. And she couldn't help but hear his thoughts on the matter. The Shifter had been turned on by the sounds she'd been making. Sookie knew that if she told him the thoughts had been about _Eric, _Sam might not find it quite so arousing. But she'd _never _do that!

So with that in mind she determined to enjoy this day off. She would let her muscles be relaxed by the warmth of the sun. All of the unresolved sexual tension she was feeling towards the Viking was making her tense. She needed to relax. Work had become harder than usual with the aching in her shoulders making it hard to carry loaded drink trays. But Sookie was determined not to let it bother her. And she was determined not to see Eric in person. With the way these dreams were going she was likely to jump him at first sight. Or the other way around. She was still unsure if they were shared dreams or indeed just her going crazy.

Ever so slowly, the thoughts and worries melted away from her mind. Her body began to relax, her muscles being eased by the heat of the sun. She relaxed back into the banana lounge and felt her eyes drift shut. She felt drowsy. She hadn't been sleeping well the last couple of months. She felt sleep tugging at her, dragging her down into its depths. With a sigh Sookie allowed herself to be swept away.

**TB**

Sookie awoke with a start. She was cold. That was her first realisation. The second was that it was dark. The sun had set and from the looks of it, some time ago. Her third realisation, as the night noises washed over her, was that Eric Northman had her foot in his hand and was massaging it gently.

"Eric," she sighed, her body betraying her into enjoying his touch. This was too much. She was certain she must be crispy fried burnt from falling asleep in the sun.

"Sookie, dearest." Eric purred.

"What are you doing here?" Might as well go on the defensive. If this was a dream, then Sookie wanted to get it over and done with as quickly as possible. She wanted to wake up and go inside. Her skin was going to need some serious moisturising.

"You aren't pleased to see me, then?" Eric raised his eyebrows, giving her such a boyish look that Sookie actually felt charmed by him.

"Eric, we both know this is a dream. The quicker we get this over and done with the quicker we can wake up and get back to our lives."

"I don't believe I am dreaming, this time." Eric was still massaging her foot, his long, talented fingers drifting up to caress her calves.

"What? Just like all the other times when you were so awake?" She scoffed, pulling her foot away.

"Let me kiss you and we shall see." Eric gave her a wolfish grin, his fangs glinting in the moonlight. Sookie felt her breath hitch. Somehow, he had so much control over her, even in her dreams. It was ridiculous. She needed to grow some self-control.

"Eric, I want to wake up so that I can go inside."

"I told you. I do not think we are dreaming." Eric's fingers were kneading her thighs now, with long, slow, gentle strokes. Sookie could feel the tension easing away as her body leant into his touch. She tried to get her brain to make her pull away. But her body was having none of it. It enjoyed Eric's touch and was going nowhere.

"How can you be so sure? We've been mistaken before."

"I recall everything about getting here, tonight. Previously, I have just _been _with you. There was no before and the only after was the part where I was bringing myself to release with my hand whilst thinking about how good it had felt in the dream, _fucking you_." His softly spoken words caused Sookie to shiver. Eric kissed her knee, sending a tremor up her body.

"What do you remember?" She croaked, her voice going hoarse.

"About fucking you?" A cocky grin from him. Sookie raised her eyebrow in disapproval.

"About getting here?"

"I drove. I left Fangtasia and took the highway. I had to stop for some foolish mortals who were drunk and trying to flag down a ride. I let them live, although I gave them a fright. I was caught by three red lights and found myself growing _most _frustrated that it was taking so long to get to you. I parked in your driveway beside your yellow car. I walked around the side of your house, because I could smell you here. And then I saw you, all laid out for me like a decadent feast."

Eric was punctuating his words with long strokes of his fingers against Sookie's thighs. Each time he progressed higher and higher until he was brushing against the elastic of her bikini bottom. Sookie was trying to hide her ragged breathing.

"You remember all of that?"

"Yes. And I remember how good it felt being inside you."

"You couldn't possibly remember that, Eric."

"I do from the dreams. And I want to rectify it now." He moved so that he was kneeling on the end of the banana lounge, between Sookie's splayed legs. She felt wanton, laying there like that, in the wide open. It felt illicit. It felt naughty. It felt _good. _

Eric lowered himself so that he was lying above her, his body raised up slightly, his weight resting on his hands. Sookie quivered as she felt his hard chest brush against her erect nipples. There was no denying the way her body reacted to him. She didn't want to deny it. Those dreams had left her conditioned to respond to him. She couldn't help herself.

"Eric," she moaned, her hands coming up to caress his shoulders. She could feel the muscles rippling beneath his shirt and her fingers worked quickly to divest him of it. His hardness was pressed between them, straining against the zipper of his jeans. Eric's hips were rotating against hers, trying to find some friction to ease the pressure. Sookie felt her mouth water.

"I am going to take you." Eric said. There was a warning in his voice. Sookie understood it. He was through with dreaming about her. He was done with wanting. He was going to take her and take her hard right there and then. Sookie felt that she could only agree wholeheartedly. She was tired of fighting against this. Maybe sleeping with him would get him out of her system. If nothing else at least it might stop the X rated dreams.

Eric's lips enclosed around one of her breasts through the fabric of her bathing suit. He suckled hungrily, all the while cautious of nicking her with his fangs. He was aware that the slightest taste of her blood at this point would send him over the edge. He'd be buried in her so quick that she wouldn't know what hit her. He contented himself to suckle there while his fingers delved underneath her bather bottoms.

Finding her hot and wet and ready for him cause Eric to moan against her heated flesh. He slid two long fingers into her with ease and relished it when her hips bucked against him. Using the heel of his hand to stimulate her nubbin he worked her with haste. He was not going to draw out the foreplay. They'd had months of steamy dreams as foreplay. Now he wanted to bury himself inside her. He was going to consummate and he was going to consummate now. No more waiting.

"Sookie," he moaned, reaching between them to undo his pants. She was already there, her little fingers making short work of his belt and zipper. Popping the button she pushed him up a little before easing the denim down his lean hips. Her legs came up to hook around him and she used her feet to push the jeans down his long legs. Once bare Eric hit her like a tornado. He was everywhere at once. He rubbed his body against hers intimately, covering himself in her scent. He nuzzled at her neck, his fangs teasing her, giving her just enough pain to make her cry out. His fingers entered her relentlessly. Her moans drove him on.

Eric pulled back, ever so slightly, and reached between them. Positioning his cock, he gazed down at the girl who had been haunting him for months. She wore a heavily glazed expression, her eyes hooded. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. It made his entire body shudder.

He slid inside her with a passionate thrust. They both felt the banana lounge jerk beneath them, giving a concerning creak as Eric's hips merged with Sookie's. They smiled then, as they were joined. Sookie's breath was torn from her as he withdrew and she clutched his shoulders for a lifeline. Eric set a punishing pace. Sookie understood why. Her body was betraying her as orgasm after orgasm washed over her. She was completely losing control. She was crying out, her fingers tearing at Eric's hair, his back. Her feet hooked around his thighs, pulling him into her with as much force as she could muster.

And Eric gave it all to her. And more. Grunting with the force of it, he pounded her into the chair. His hips collided with hers with bruising force. His cock buried deep within her. With every orgasm she achieved, he was pulled closer and closer to his own release. His fingers were tangled in her hair and his lips and fangs sought her soft, plump, swollen lips. His tongue slid inside her mouth, urging hers into battle. They kissed viciously. Sookie's entire body was wrapping around his. She was coiled, ready to explode. All she needed was a little tweaking.

Sookie was overwhelmed. She felt Eric's hand sliding between them and she knew that this was going to be big. All the months of waiting, of dreaming, of imagining. She was ready to pop. She hoped to God that this wasn't a dream because she would simply _die. _She had a fleeting thought as to how a relationship with this vampire could possibly work, but it was gone as quickly as it came. The things that Eric was doing to her body were making her forget her _name! _

"Eric!" She cried out, feeling the most overwhelming, powerful, earth shattering orgasm tear through her. The chair was rocking with the force of their movement and she bit into Eric viciously. The vampire roared, the blood play setting the demon loose. His fangs found the column of her neck and he buried them there. The second her blood hit his tongue he was lost, shuddering into her in long, cool bursts.

And then he was gone. As simply, frustratingly, definitely gone as anyone could be. His eyes blinked as Eric realised where he was. In his bed. Tangled in his sheets. Sticky. Waking up from sleeping the day away. Pam heard his fist go through the wall from down the hall. She contained her laughter.

Sookie, on the other hand, did not have the luxury of waking in a bed, in a room, in privacy. Rather, a cool hand shaking her arm softly awaked her. Leaping away in fright, she toppled off the lounge chair and onto the lawn. As she regained herself she realised who the visitor was.

"Bill." She gasped. "You scared the life out of me!" Hand on her heart, Sookie stood. She noted that it was night and a quick assessment of her skin proved that she was burnt. That was going to sting the next day.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I was out in the woods. I heard you moaning and wanted to make sure you were ok." He gave her an earnest look. Sookie knew that he could smell her arousal and her cheeks burnt red. Damn vampires!

"I'm fine, Bill. I just fell asleep is all." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I better get inside and moisturise." She turned to walk up the lawn.

"You're sure you are alright?" Bill asked again. His nostrils were flaring at her scent and he was working hard to control his fangs. They itched for her, as did his cock.

"Absolutely. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sookie said as politely as she could, scurrying up the porch stairs and escaping into the house. Her cheeks were burning and she needed to get away from Bill's all seeing eyes.

"Goodnight, Sookie." He said softly before leaving her yard. Sookie sighed with relief once she was safely inside the house. Then, steeling herself, she picked up the phone and made an important call.


End file.
